Dreams of The Future
by FABerry-Spashley-Love
Summary: okaii so this is a lil preview of the story im writing... what happens when old flames return will ashley and quinn give up what they have now to be as happy as they once where.
1. Chapter 1

**Auther Note: I dont know where this is going but i like the idea of Quinn being stuck between two girls and the fact Ashley can give up easy.**

**No beth in this one and Santana likes Ashley and so does Brittany but they love Rachel too.. P.S i dont own glee or south of nowhere. **

Dreams of the future

Let me take you back to one of the first days to change my world. The day started like all my tour days do, I wake up next to a gorgeous blonde whom I've been waking up next to for the last two years. We're together yet not together, its like we love each other but we're not in love with each other. I never once thought that she'd fall in love with me, as I knew from the first day I met her, Santana and Brittany. Brittany can read people, like really read them she knows what there thinking and what they are feeling before they do themselves. Lets recap to when it first started.

_-Flash back-_

"_She'll never love you!" She whispered. This confused me to no end, "Who said love? I was thinking how great she'd be in my bed." I smirked I wasn't one for pushing for details Quinn's business is her own. _

"_With sex comes feelings, with feelings comes heartbreak" She is not stupid like people presume. _

"_Brittany, what are you doing?" Santana scowled at me taking Brit's hand. "I was telling Ashley that Quinn will never love her, what are you doing?" Brit asked with a smile._

"_Brit, you can't get involved!" Santana sighed._

"But Quinn will always be in love with Rachel, it's how it's suppose to be, they were meant to finish school together, get married and have babies." Brittany started to cry.

_-End of flash back- _

Who ever this Rachel girl is she means a lot to all of them. But with my record label signing Quinn to sing along side me for my next album and tour, we will be spending a lot of time together as it happens Santana and Brittany are coming too as they are back up dancers. I think Quinn and I have chemistry, no I don't think I know we do.

With Quinn it happened fast and it was great the sex 'Oh My God' was great. I thinking we get on well because I love to use my camera and not in a sexual way, I mean I take snaps of anything or anyone. I've got snaps of the whole tour crew, I've got great ones of Santana and Brittany dancing when there not looking, as that's when they're at their best. I've also got a few of Quinn when she is not looking; those are the pictures I love.

Over the course of the first year together we hit number one most weeks. As time went on we grew closer till one day she kissed me and here I am waking up next to her everyday since.

I knew today wasn't going to be the same as normal. You know when you get that feeling in the bottom of your stomach; today something big is going to happen.

"Morning baby" I turn to the voice as I notice Quinn is awake now. "Morning too you too babes" I smile. "What's wrong babe?" Quinn panicked. "What? Nothing is wrong, why would anything be wrong?" I ask knowing she's not going to drop it. "You're smiling, you normally would be grinning your self-satisfied grin after last night" She blushed.

The rest of the morning went efficiently. We got ready and went to rehearsals.

We sang and danced, made-out for a bit. It was nearly time for the concert. I was in hair and make up when I first heard San and Brit talking about their morning with an old friend, after the first half of the concert I was on the side of the stage watching Q sing our song when I heard them again.

"Did you guys have fun this morning?" I asked, it's not every morning we get off so we tend to split up me and Q do something together and San and Brit do their own thing.

"OMG Rae was so funny, I can't believe she's back in Lima, it was so much fun" Brittany squealed. Santana looked like a deer caught in headlights. I knew then whom they were talking about.

"Does Q know?" I don't know why I asked; I knew this day would come.

"No Ash she doesn't but Rach is coming after the concert to see her." San Whispered.

"Oh… Well I'll finish this set then, I'll disappear so you guys can hang or so Q and Rachel can hang." I grin and walk back onto the stage. With S she doesn't know my fake smile but B does that's why I turned around so quick.

I know Q can sense that something is up but I keep smiling. We're on the last song and I know deep down it is going to be our last song, and it hurt but not as much as I thought.

"Everlastingly…" We sang the last bar as one, I leaned in and kissed her, with all the passion I could. Just before I pulled away I whispered in her ear. "I love you, don't forget that" Smiled and walked away. I didn't stop till I got to my car.

As I got in I realised I was crying. WTF I never cry over a girl, ever. I started the car and drove off, as I looked back I saw Q stood there looking at me with tears in her eyes, but this is what I needed to do. We're not meant to be; maybe this is her chance to be happy like she was before.

I turn my attention to my phone ringing on the passengers seat, looked at the caller ID and noticed it wasn't Quinn like I thought it would be, it was Brittany so answered.

"Hey B, What's up?" I sigh.

"Ash you need to get back here, Q wont come out of her dressing room" Brit was crying.

"Tell her Rachel is there, im sure she'll come out" I smirked pulling into a bar car park, turning the car off and stepping out.

"We did but she said she doesn't want to see her, she crying and we cant get in there, Please Ash im pleading with you" I stopped for a minute, I'm torn.

"Umm… okay ill be right back" I sigh hanging up; I thought Q would be glad for me to leave so she can be with Rachel.

I get back to the stadium where the concert was, it's quiet all around; I slip through the door into the back. I can hear S shouting angrily all regarding me of course. "Out the way" I sighed pushing past S, a very short brunette and a blonde who had her back to me.

"Q… Baby girl open the door" I knocked lightly. I heard noises from inside, and then the lock opens. I push my way in and close the door and lock it.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I pull her in for a embrace, as she cries more.

"Shh… It's okay I'm back." I kiss the top of her head.

"Yo...You left, why?" she cries.

"Because, I spoke to S and B and they told me Rachel was coming to see you and I didn't want to be here when you made up. Also I thought it was for the best." I sighed.

"But I want you here, I want you to meet her." She calmed down.

"But I'm not in the best place right now baby" I smiled.

"I do love you, you know, have since we met and always will. You my little Rock star." She sniffed. At this I laughed. "Can I let them in now?" I smiled and she nodded.

I got up to let them in but she pulled me in for a kiss first. As I opened the door to see S fall forward to the ground. "Like what you heard Lopez?" I laughed and went and sat back next to Quinn and placed my arm around her like normal. "Shut it Davies, im still pissed at you for leaving" she smirked. "Haha… What you going to do?" at this Q laughed.

"Quinn?" a small voice asked. It this Q turned to face whom I assume is Rachel.

"Hi, Rachel it's been awhile." She sighed.

"I know, this is Spen..." "Spencer Carlin" I completed with I smile.

"Ash…" She looked like she was going to cry, oh no not another one.

"You know each other?" Brittany asked smiling. Shit she's smiling she has an Idea.

"Brit don't even think about it" I smile, "and yes we dated in high school" I smirked, Q is great in bed but Spence was better but then again im being biased as I was in love with Spencer, she was my world.

After her brother died we drifted apart and I know it was my fault I pushed her way.

"Well as much fun as this is I think I'll leave you to it" I sigh getting up but Q grabbed my arm. "It's okay honestly I have some stuff to deal with anyways." I smile and hug her. As I pull away I whispered to her "I'll stay in a hotel tonight." And kiss her on the cheek. I hug S and B then shake hands with Rachel; on my way out I grab Spencer pulling her with me, but before we get outside I dashed back in, I blow B and S a kiss and smirk and wink at Q whom blushes. She so knows what (Who) im doing tonight.

I walk back out and take hold of Spencer's hand pulling her to my car, she gets in, in silence and I drive us to the bar I pulled up to earlier but never made it in. maybe with Q and Rachel getting back together perhaps me and Spence can have a second chance, okay so I'm a little ahead of myself, what if she's married now or got children.

"So, Why'd you leave Ash?" She finally asked. "It's what I do remember?" I smiled. She actually smiled too. "So what's happened in the world of Spencer Carlin?" I looked at her hand no wedding band, makes me smile more. Yet it doesn't mean she's single.

**So what do you think of this chapter? Do i go with Spencer Dating Rachel or are they both single trying to get a lost love once again? why is it so easy for Ashley to move on?**

**Please review I'm determined to finish this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**auth note: i dont own Glee or South of Nowhere, **

**Okaii so i desided to go this way with the fic.. I'm onli posting today as my Wifey begged me too, love you Kerry. **

Dreams of the future

"_So, Why'd you leave Ash?" She finally asked. "It's what I do remember?" I smiled. She actually smiled too. "So what's happened in the world of Spencer Carlin?" I looked at her hand no wedding band, makes me smile more. Yet it doesn't mean she's single. _

"Well some of us had to actually go out and get jobs," She whispered. "Haha your funny … not" I fake laughed. "Your cute" She smirked. "I am NOT cute, I am sexy, hot and gorgeous," I laughed she knew this was coming. "So Spence, what do you do?" I asked being all serous. "Well, Im a journalist" She smiled. "Well done you I knew you could do it, soooo your married, straight or got a girlfriend?" I know I know none of my business.

"Actually, I got a girlfriend." She blushed. "Who?" I reacted for her hand. "Well you know Rachel yeah?" "Yes" I frowned, no fucking way. "No fucking way, you and the Broadway midget?" I was shocked. "I mean I thought Rachel, came back to get together with Q" I frowned. Im going to kill S I bet she knew.

"_**Wifey calling, pick up" **_Shit my phone. Q's calling me.

"Excuse me." I motioned to my phone.

"Hey babe, you okay?" I asked.

"Can you come home please, we need to talk" Q sighed into the phone. "Of course baby, be home in 15" With that I hung up.

"Sorry Spence to cut this short but I've got to go" I smile. "I'll drop you back at the arena" "Nah it's cool Rach is on her way" she smiled back. "You sure?" I questioned.

"Yep we got plans anyways" She blushed. "Okay" I waved.

10 minutes later I pulled into our driveway. As I walking in to the house I notice Q lead on the sofa with our duvet thrown over her.

"Hey" She smirked at me. "Hey yourself" I winked as I walked over to her. As I lifted the cover I noticed she's naked. "What you been doing?" I sighed. "I got home, had a shower then I rang you" she smirked as I ran my hand up her thigh. "So this is a bootie call?" I laughed. "No you live here and I missed you" She lunged forward giving me a kiss.

**3****rd**** Person.**

"Yeah" Ashley responded, her hand inching up warm skin beneath her fingertips. "Let me help you remember I'm here." Without another word, one of Ashley's hands wandered upwards and cupped Quinn's breast. Quinn moaned into the touch, pushing her hips against Ashley wanting more.

"Ash," Quinn closed her eyes, rolled her head back a bit as both of Ashley's hands now worked her breasts. Every so often the brunette would tease a nipple, roll it between nimble fingers and quickly release it.

Quinn closed her eyes again and sighed as Ashley's right hand made its way to Quinn's centre. She quickly slipped lower, making her way over soft skin to cup her. Quinn was at her breaking point, she wanted Ashley naked, and take Ashley by the neck and kiss her senseless.

Quinn groaned as Ashley's index finger grazed her clit, she felt her walls breaking. Ashley wrapped her left arm around Quinn's frame, holding her in place as she began tracing circles slowly around the swollen bud. The blonde was slick, wet from the teasing and Ashley could tell it wouldn't take much to bring her to release. She increased the speed, pulling her finger away every so often leaving the younger woman wanting.

Ashley could feel Quinn's chest heaving, she moaned every so often as Ashley's finger slipped down to run alongside her folds. She desperately wanted Ashley inside her, but she bit down on her bottom lip to stay as quiet as possible.

"Come for me," Ashley whispered hotly. "Let it go." Quinn merely nodded, giving in to Ashley's demand. She picked up the pace, using two fingers to trace Quinn's clit until her body began to quiver and her panting increased. Quinn was close; Ashley could feel it, and every so often she nipped at the blonde's clit eliciting a guttural moan from Quinn. Eventually, Quinn's frame fell back against the sofa and the taller girl wrapped both arms around the blonde to hold her tight. Ashley leaned forward and kissed her as she came back from her high.

Quinn smiled as she looked up at Ashley. Ashley moved to pick up Quinn's body carrying her to their bedroom.

Leaning against the desk Ashley watched Quinn approach, still very naked.

Ashley cautiously watched every move Quinn made. "How do you want it?" Ashley could just make out a smirk flash along Quinn's lips.

"That's what you say every night," came a throaty growl from Ashley. _But is it what you want?_ Ashley pushed off from the desk and started to circle the younger woman.

Quinn caught her up, pushing Ashley back against the wall, her tongue sliding between pouting lips as they crashed together. Caught off guard so quickly, Ashley could only cling to Quinn. Pressing her advantage, Quinn grabbed Ashley's wrists and kept them trapped against the wall as she deepened the kiss.

Ashley could feel rough plaster at her back where her shirt had ridden up, and could hear herself moan as Quinn's insistent hands moved from her wrists, stroking and caressing her flushed skin. Quinn broke the kiss, and much-needed oxygen returned to Ashley's brain.

"Quinn," she panted as Quinn nibbled and bit her way down Ashley's neck, ripping open the soft T-shirt, her hands finding pert breasts, squeezing and twisting, "Quinn, please…."

"Please what?" Quinn whispered into Ashley's ear, feeling the other woman shiver in her arms.

"Please stop."

"You really don't want me to do that," Quinn muttered against her neck, licking just above Ashley's collarbone as she teased erect nipples with her thumbs, causing another needy moan. Her mouth moved lower and Ashley arched to meet demanding lips. The blonde slowly dropped her hands, down over Ashley's hips and cupped her tight ass, pulling her closer. _Oh god Quinn._

Quinn pulled her mouth back from Ashley's breasts, teasing the sensitive flesh with her breath, lightly blowing, moist nipples tightening even more and watching the quivers on her stomach in response.

Ashley gasped out as her body played traitor, craving Quinn's touch. She squirmed under Quinn's fingers and mouth, begging to be filled more deeply, more thoroughly.

Quinn teased the brunette's body watching as Ashley tried to sustain contact, watching as Ashley caught her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I… " Unable to take any more Ashley wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist, pulling her up and in for a scorching kiss, pressing her body as tightly against Quinn's as she could, and still finding too much space. There was a small electrical vibration where their skin touched now, a pressure building. Ashley could feel Quinn's smirk against her lips, but she just parted them inviting Quinn to enter her.

Ashley pulled back from the kiss, forcing Quinn's mouth to relocate to her ear, Quinn's fingers tangling in her dark hair to hold her head still, alternating between sucking the lobe and blowing it dry, driving her crazy, until Ashley grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Quinn's head back, growling "Change of plans" through clenched teeth.

Taken by surprise, Ashley spun the blonde and held her captive against the wall. Ashley's fingers slid down the opening between them down Quinn's legs, teasing the skin between Quinn's thighs with a gentle caress as she did so. Smirking into another kiss, Quinn opened herself to Ashley, holding on for dear life as Ashley traced lazy circles with her soft fingers around her clit, never directly putting pressure on the sensitive flesh but emitting a delicious vibration.

"Ash," Quinn warned, rocking her hips hard against Ashley, "Now." Ashley flicked back and forth relentlessly building a steady rhythm, Quinn's body racing to match.

"Ash, please," she begged as the brunette lightened her touch, teasing Quinn's clit with quick but faint flicks of her finger tips. Wrapping one arm around Quinn's waist to hold her steady, Ashley parted Quinn's lips, feeling the wetness coat her fingers and earning a gasp from her lover.

Quinn wanted to scream but she couldn't find the breath to as Ashley's fingers continued to tease, tracing the moist folds over and around but never in. She thought about pleading for the satisfaction that Ashley promised with every move, every touch of her hand.

Just when Quinn thought she couldn't take it any longer, Ashley's fingers slid home, filling her completely. Quinn's head thudded into the wall behind her, grinding her hips as Ashley's fingers slipped out and then filled her again, slowly increasing the tempo with each thrust.

Ashley built her up, each new thrust taking her closer to the edge, but never enough to take her over. No longer able to move, Quinn rode the waves of sensation as every touch caused her body to buck and shudder.

Just as Quinn felt the edge of her impending orgasm, Ashley slowed the pace down and eased off her clit, and pulled her back while Quinn pleaded her for release, her hand finding its way into the long dark hair to pull Ashley's mouth tight against her until she felt Ashley's fingers again thrusting into her.

Ashley took her up and eased her back again, all of Quinn's body responding to her, every nerve ending and wire jumping and ticking, and everything in her desperate for release. Ashley brought her up again, her fingers tirelessly thrusting in stronger, harder, faster. Ashley leaned in closer still, Quinn panting desperately teetering on the brink.

"Tell me." She husked, nuzzling Quinn's ear. _Tell me,_ _Quinn._

Quinn's eyes shot open as she finally came long and hard. Collapsing forward into Ashley's body, "I Love You" Quinn whispered.

**this may not make much sence but Ash and Q do love each other in a weird way. please review X-D xx**


End file.
